Watching You
by meloveeddiecullen
Summary: Edward sneaks into Bella's room without knowing what is happening. BxE ONESHOT


**Bella POV**

Thank god its Friday.  
It was a long day; school seemed to drag on without Edward being there. He had to go on a hunting trip with Emmet and Jasper. So instead I sat with Rosalie and Alice at lunch instead. I remembered our conversation, well mostly their conversation due to my lack of interest in the particular subject, the typical girly stuff; hair, makeup and all that.

I looked at my clock. 8.27.  
_I better go take a shower_ I thought.  
I walked into the small bathroom I had to share with Charlie. I turned the shower on and undressed while I waited for the water to heat up. I put my dirty clothes in the laundry basket.  
_Mental note... do the laundry tomorrow_. As I turned around I examined my body in the mirror. I had a petite figure, which Edward loved. Edward. The thought made me smile. Ohhh how much I love him!  
I got in the shower and stood there, getting used to the water. It was hot, but not too hot. Just perfect. The sound of the water cascading down made me feel relaxed. Thats just what I needed.

After a while I was made to get out of the shower, because the water was starting to get cold. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my body.  
I walked to my room to get my pyjamas, I was quite tired. Firstly I went and opened my window, a habit which developed as Edward usually sneaked into my room at around this time. But I was not expecting him today. He said the hunting trip would last a couple of days. I finally found my pyjamas after searching my whole room.  
Standing by the side of the bed, I pulled my short black pj bottoms on, wiggling my ass around slightly. Then I reached out to get my pale pink top with black lace around the edges and put this on as well. I chuckled as I remembered Alice persuading me to buy something sexier due to Edward seeing me almost every night.

I walked over to my stereo and put a random disc in. the music silently played in the background as I swiftly moved my body in time with the music. I love this song. It somewhat reminds me of Edward. But then again, everything reminds me of Edward.

Hey baby, when we are together, doing things that we love.  
Every time you're near I feel like I'm in heaven, feeling high I don't want to let go, girl.  
I just need you to know girl.

Suddenly, I felt two cold hand wrapping around my waist. I realised who it was immediately.  
"Edward "I whispered.

" Hello," I replied. Oh how much I missed his velvet voice.  
"Missed me much?" he asked as he was nuzzling my neck from behind "

Of course, a bit too much to be honest... "I blushed, bringing colour to my face.

_"I don't wanna run away, baby you're the one I need tonight,  
No promises.  
Baby, now I need to hold you tight, I just wanna die in your arms here tonight"_

He spun me around and trailed kisses from my neck leading up to my jaw. Then he changed direction and kissed me in the hollow part just below my ear. I moaned. I felt him smile my favourite smile against my skin.

I couldn't take it anymore. I cupped his face and pushed his lips against mine. He immediately traced my bottom lip with his tongue. I moaned into him mouth. I parted my lips just slightly, inviting him into my mouth. Next, I felt his ice cold tongue sucking on mine. This time, it was his time to moan. His hands roamed my body while mine were in his oh so sexy hair. I playfully tugged on it making him press against me. He broke away from me. I stared at him questionably. All I could see in his beautiful eyes was care and warmth.

"I _can't_... _WE_ can't do this, Bella." I was prepared for this. I expected him to say that. I could say that I knew him too well. I sat down on my bed to think for a minute.

I sat there for a second and I wanted to stomp my feet, scream in the air and kiss him senseless. So I did just that. I grabbed his arm pulled him around and crushed my mouth to his holding his face in my hands so he couldn't wiggle free. My whole body went up in flames as my lips touched his. I noticed he had stilled and wasn't kissing me back so I wrapped my arms around his bare torso allowing my fingers to run across his cold skin. I pressed my body against his and grinded against his pelvis area. I took one of my hands and dragged in down his chest while my lips still attacked his still ones. When my fingers reached the waist band of his jeans I moved my hand down to his crotch and cupped him through the denim massaging him gently.

To my utter joy I felt him begin to harden. Suddenly I was against the wall and my hands were pinned above my head.

Before icould say anything Edward had me in his arms again and was plundering my mouth with his tongue. I moaned and kissed him back, my hands travelling the bare expanse of his back. He eased me to the ground and straddled me staying on his knees. I went to unbutton his jeans but Edward took My hands and held them above my head.  
He took my pyjama top shirt and lifted it over my head and threw it to the side. I had the feeling he wanted to tear it right in half but I appreciated it that he didn't with the limited wardrobe I had. Next, he unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down my legs. What was killing me was his touch was methodical as he touched me He undressed me but didn't allow his hands to roam or caress me.  
I shifted beneath him knowing he was going to torture me. When he had my jeans off, he looked at me and just memorized

"Is there anything wrong?" I asked getting self conscious.  
"Bella, you're beautiful." I was wiggling beneath him so he tightened his legs that were on either side of me to hold me still.

He leaned up and cupped me through my bra and I let out a whimper encouraged by the sounds I made he slid his hands behind me and unclasped the bra pulling, it off of me exposing my chest to him. He leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth sucking and licking it. I couldn't control her self and I let my hands slip down to run through his hair. Almost immediately Edward released my aching breast from his mouth and had my arms pinned above me again.

I bit my lip and did my best to keep my arms above my head. Pleased with my actions, he moved down to my chest again and took the other nipple in his mouth. He lavished them and enjoyed the whimpers I made as pleasure ached inside of me . He grasped the sides of my panties and pulled them down my legs and tossed them to the side. He ran his hands up and down my body and was very happy to see even in my ticklish spots I didn't move my arms. He moved to kneel between my legs and wrapped them around his waist. He eased himself on top of me and smiled as I tilted my head back waiting for his kiss. He rewarded me buy kissing me slow and luxuriously and my hips arched pressing against him, he pulled away and looked into my eyes.

My eyes widened and my body snapped to attention. I whimpered as his hand traveled down between my legs and his hand moved down to my soft center. He cupped me and massaged and was pleased to hear me gasp. He slid his finger inside of me and I moaned and squeezed my legs around his waist tighter knowing I couldnt move my arms. He moved his finger slowly in and out of me teasing, and then added a second finger. I writhed beneath him and gasped his name. I was tight but Edward knew he could take me farther so he added a third finger and my body arched off the ground. He leaned his mouth close to my ear. ⌠That's my girl, feel me inside you Edward said huskily and he had to control himself as he heard my tiny gasps and moans as I neared my release.  
He sped his fingers up and I went over the edge crying out his name loudly. My whole body shaking in his embrace. He watched me as I came down from my high and opened my eyes to dreamily smile at him. He leaned down and kissed me as he eased his fingers out of me . He brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean and I watched him with hungry and dazed eyes. I whimpered his name and he looked at me expectantly.

"Please" I begged.

"Please just let me hold you for a second?"

Edward knew my arms were probably tired and needed to be stretched but he pretended to take a moment to consider it and then nodded at me . I quickly moved my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. I buried my face in his neck and rubbed my hands across his back. I couldnt stop touching him.  
"Just for a bit and then they have to go back I'm nowhere done with you" he said nibbling on my ear.

My eyes closed in anticipation and I hurriedly touched him knowing I wouldn't be able to soon. My fingers squeezed his biceps and I couldt resist moving my head up and dragging my tongue across his skin. I felt Edward tense and I took pleasure knowing I couldffect him. Having enough Edward gently moved my arms back up and ignored the tiny sound of protest I made.  
He kissed my neck and nibbled causing me to sigh in pleasure. He moved lower dragging his lips across my neck, chest and stomach. I expected for him to kiss me in my sensitive center but he bypassed it and moved lower kissing my hip, thigh, shin and eventually moved his mouth to gently kiss the bottom of my foot. I let out a giggle as it tickled and he looked up pleased to see I didnt move my arms.

"Ticklish are you?" he asked with a smirk and i nodded with a smile. he paid the other leg the same attention and this time when he got to my feet he ran his finger down the bottom of my foot and I let out a squeal and tried to move my foot but he kept a tight grasp on it. I whimpered trying to keep still and fear that he would tickle me again.

"That wasn't very nice of me" he said with a teasing smile.

"But you did very well."

He kissed his way up my inner thigh and then when he reached the apex if my thighs he smiled at me. He leaned in and plunged his tongue inside of me moving in and out enjoying the cries of pleasure i made. i whimpered and fought desperately to not move my arms. He was moving his tongue in and out of her and I could feel a second release coming. He gently nibbled on my clit and I was lost I screamed loudly as my orgasm shook me to the core. I whimpered and cried out as he kept on loving me even though I was coming and was shocked to find my body reviving up to release again. I came again and this time tears poured down my cheeks. I told him I loved him and promised him whatever he wanted as my body slowly composed itself.

Edward moved up my body and smiled at me and I could see he was very proud of himself. He saw the tears in my eyes and the pride immediately turned to concern. I was amazed at how quickly a man that enjoyed torturing me could easily become so protective of me. It was why I loved him.

**Hey Guys.. Im new to his whole Fanfiction Thing. Well I Like reading it but i thought i would give it a try.. you know. :**

**comment please:)**


End file.
